VG Cats: Haru Haru
by Matthias777
Summary: Warning: This is NOT a happy story. Based on the song Haru Haru by Big Bang and its music video. T for... you'll see.


_**~Haru Haru...~**_

*Warning, the ending isn't really happy. If you don't like there type of stories, avoid this. You have been warned.*

A black cat was with a pink cat on a street, talking to each other. The black cat looked around the street to make sure that no one was there and took the pink one's hand. She gave him a ring that was on her ring finger. It was a gold ring with a small, pink, glass flower on it.

Unknown to the two, a gray cat was walking down the street that the two were on. Following the gray cat was a human wearing boxers on his head and a man that wore a black cloak. The gray cat looked down the street and saw the pair, angry flaring in his emerald green eyes.

The black cat and the pink cat exchanged a few more words and the pink cat left. The gray cat then walked up to the black one and walked into his range of vision, blocking the black cat's path, "What the hell!"

The black cat didn't seem fazed that he was there, "What Leo?" the cat asked, his voice monotone.

Leo stared into the taller cat's red eyes, his green eyes blazing with anger, "What were you doing with Aeris?"

Xander lightly shoved Leo out of the way, "It's none of your business, now get out of the way."

Leo shrugged it off and tried to up into his face again, but was blocked by the man wearing boxers on his head, "Calm down Leo, we're all friends here," said Pantsman.

Xander smirked, "What's wrong, can't take it that she still broke up with you?"

The man in the black robes up a hand on Xander's shoulder, but he shrugged it off and started to walk away. Leo walked past the boxer-wearing man and and flipped the black cat around so that he faced him and shoved him against a car, "Trash like you doesn't deserve to be with her," he growled.

Pantsman grabbed Leo's arm, but Leo shook it free and continued to talk to Xander, but the talk was quickly escalating, "How do you think you could possible take care of her if you couldn't even take care of Tyler, huh?"

Xander looked away and Leo nodded his head, "Thought so."

The black cat then shoved Leo and started to make his way towards him, but the man in the black robe grabbed him by the shoulder, "Wait."

Xander growled, "Get off of my Johnny," and pushed him off.

Leo tried to advance towards Xander, but Pantsman contained him. Xander was almost in front of Leo when Johnny Evilguy also held him back, now all that Xander and Leo do was shout at each other for now. Leo was the first, "Stay away from Aeris!"

Xander pointed towards the direction that she left in, "Can't you see, she doesn't love you anymore!"

He walked forward and poked Leo's head, "Or can you not get it through your thick skull? She probably already forgot about you!"

The black cat shoved Leo against the car and continued, "Get the memo, Aeris doesn't love you anymore, she loves me!" 

Leo then threw a punch at Xander's jaw, almost knocking him over. The black cat stumbled back by the blow, but quickly corrected himself and retaliated, grabbing the front of Leo's blue shirt and dealing a punch to his jaw as well. Leo punched back, causing Xander to fall to the ground and Leo pounced on him, grabbing the front of his shirt, "What do you know, huh? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" 

Pantsman and Johnny quickly ran over and pulled Leo back, pushing him against a garage door, "Calm down!" Pantsman yelled.

Leo pulled himself free, but instead of fighting, he walked away by himself, wiping away some blood that was beginning to drip from his lip. Xander, Pantsman, and Johnny Evilguy looked at his retreating form, but not following.

When Leo arrived at his house, he pulled out some tapes of the times that he and Aeris shared. He had brought along a video camera so that they could relive those happy memories...

The first clip was when they were looking into the camera, Leo's arm around Aeris shoulder and they were both giving a peace sign. They had plenty of good times, but now all the video tapes were now just mocking him.

He walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Leo stepped inside, but didn't shed his clothes. The clothes stuck to his fur, the water acting as an adhesive, and he stared at the mirror that hung on the wall. Something inside of him boiled over and he punched the glass, creating spiderweb cracks on it. He looked at his broken reflection, "...Why Aeris?"

**-Later-**

Aeris and Xander were sitting in his car in a parking complex, not really doing anything, when a car arrived. Inside that car was Pantsman, who was driving, Johnny Evilguy, who was in the shotgun seat, and Leo, who took the back seat.

When Aeris saw Leo, she scooted close towards Xander, who immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders as if to protect her. Pantsman stopped the car and Leo immediately stepped out of the car. He ran over and slammed his hands on the hood, "Why Aeris, WHY?"

Pantsman and Johnny also stepped out of the car and restrained Leo, who was still shouting questions and curses. Xander just smirked and said, "Get out of here."

**-Later-**

Leo went back home and started destroying his house, ripping open pillows, pulling books from their shelves, shattering glasses of water, anything. He fell to his knees in the middle of the room, in the middle of the destruction that he created. Hot tears fell out of his eyes, "Why Aeris?"

**-Later-**

He walked down the street, no focus and he walked the opposite way that the crowd was. People constantly bumped against him and gave him dirty looks, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything in fact.

In another part of town, Aeris was sitting on the floor against the wall. She gently pulled at her hair and another bunch of hair came out effortlessly. She looked at the pink strands of hair that was in her hand and called Xander, "It's time that I go to the hospital, come pick me up."

**-Later-**

At the hospital, Aeris sat on a hospital bed, a white hat on her head as she gazed out the window. Xander, Pantsman, and Johnny Evilguy were sitting in the room with her, Xander was talking with her, "Aeris... are you sure?"

Aeris nodded, "Yeah..."

Xander frowned, "Do you want to tell Leo about the cancer?"

Aeris remained silent.

Pantsman stood up and walked out of the room. He entered the elevator and pulled out his phone. It rang a couple of times, but eventually Leo answered, "Hello?"

"Leo, come to the hospital."

Leo looked around at the alleyway that he was in, which was the one that he had been in the morning, "Why?"

"I don't have much time to explain, but Aeris might DIE, get over here NOW!" Pantsman shouted.

Leo felt his eyes widen. He shut the phone and started sprinting towards the hospital. The gray feline wiped away tears as he ran, _'Hang on Aeris, I'm coming.'_

The doctors rolled the pink cat down the hall and into another room, away from guests.

Leo ran fast, reaching the hospital.

Aeris laid on the table, staring at the bright light that the doctors had turned on. The heart monitor gave out a steady beeping. She felt tears roll down her eyes.

Leo reached the stairs, running up them as fast as he could.

He finally reached the correct floor where he saw Xander walking down the same hallway as him. Leo slowed down and pretended that he wasn't in a rush, staring at the floor. As they passed, Xander grabbed Leo's arm. Leo stared at Xander accusingly and looked at his hand. Xander placed a ring in it. It was the one Leo gave Aeris, a gold ring with a pink, glass flower. The black cat gave him a sad look, "I'm sorry I lied, Aeris really loves you."

Xander walked down the hall, leaving the thunder stuck Leo to stare at the ring. He began to cry and ran down the hall. He made it to the waiting room where the others were waiting, Pantsman, Johnny Evilguy, and even Krug. Leo stared at the door, realizing to his shock that he was too late. He fell against Pantsman, crying from the bottom of his heart.

Aeris felt her eyes begin to close, _'I'm sorry Leo...'_

She remembered the time that they went to the park and Leo video taped her, smiling and laughing.

She closed her eyes and the heart monitor gave out a continual buzz noise, indicating that Aeris Cole had left the Earth.

The doctors rolled her out, her eyes closed and still moist. Leo knelt next to the bed, sorrow in his eyes. All he could do was cry into her white hospital gown.

**~End~**

I told you the ending wasn't happy. This was inspired by the song Haru Haru by Big Bang. The story might be a little different than the music video, but they don't actually talk, so I had to make up what they were saying by their actions.


End file.
